Warriors: Veil of the Red
by The Demon's Advocate
Summary: A kit who is born that resembles a cats greatest enemy of the forest; a fox. Taken on as a bad Omen and put out as an outcast. Foxkit the odd one, Thought that She will bring great destruction onto the Clan of the Shadows.Read more for a interesting tail
1. Prologue

Warriors- Veil of the Red

Prologue

"This is omen... I know it! Just look at her! Look at her!" Meowed an annoying voice around the room.

"Oh, Tigerheart shut up your so annoying sometimes you know... " A different mew sounded hushing the other, "There's nothing wrong with her... she's just... Different... She just looks like her father."

"If you ask me I think she looks weird. She looks like a fox cub..." The mew known as Tigerheart, "I think we should have Littlecloud share tongues with Starclan. Maybe your kit is like a sign or something. I bet like Foxes are going to attack are camp or something like tha-" The mew was silenced then all of a sudden another mew sounded, "You can leave now..."

"Rowanclaw!" The calmer mew sounded.

Soft footsteps padded around the area, "Is this her?"

"Uh huh... I think she's beautiful. She has your fur. Her features may be different and her tail and may be a little awkward but she's still beautiful." The mew came in a soft comforting tone.

"Her name?"

"Foxkit."

The heavier mew let out a sigh, "Little one I think its time you open your eyes, there's much to see."

_Foxkit? Are they talking to me, am I Foxkit?_

"Come on Rowanclaw you don't need to force her." The softer mew tried to pursued the stronger and deeper one.

"No, let me be a good father. She has had two days to shield herself away from the rest of the world. Its time to awaken to her duty as a clan cat. Now open your eyes Foxkit."

_But... How do I open my ey-_

Opening her eyes involuntary but on impulse she beheld before herself her father's face as sunlight hit him at the nursery's entrance. She stared in complete awe at the beauty of her father hoping that she resembled him in every way. Her Prussian blue eyes widened as big as they could taking in the image of her father. She knew it was him, she just knew it she didn't need anyone to tell her she just had this feeling.

He moved closer and bent his head down and went on to lick her between the ears smoothing out her ruffled fur, "Much better...Welcome to ShadowClan my young warrior." He purred.

Gazing up still she then felt the warmth of another body curled around her that she had yet to notice. Blinking for the first time she turned around and gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes she has yet to see. Within that moment she knew it before the she-cat even had to say it, "I am your mother, Applefur."

It was then when Foxkit found herself being licked rapidly and fiercely by her mother's rough tongue. Foxkit grumbled as she was bathed by her mother. Her ears perked up when she heard her father chuckle, "Its so strange how she does resemble one... Don't listen to Tigerheart his mind is full of mouse dung. I just... wonder how the rest of the clan will take it..."

Applefur looked at Foxkit and then back at Rowanclaw, "What do you mean? You don't actually think they would think ill of her due to her pelt?"

Rowanclaw sighed, "I don't know... It depends on what Littlecloud tells everyone. Lets not forget about how stubborn Blackstar is he probably will say something about her." As he finished his sentence he looked at Foxkit with sorrow.

Foxkit looked back and forth at her parents in confusion she didn't understand what they were talking about. She thought over they're words then blinked a few times before looking back at her mother.

_Are they talking about me? Is something wrong with me?_

"Did I do something bad?" Turning her head towards her father, "Did I do something that made the clan not like me?" She finished in a soft mew.

Applefur looked at Rowanclaw with a glare warning him if he said anything wrong that she would shred his pelt in a instant. So this was where Rowanclaw twitched his whiskers and leaned his head in, "No you've done nothing wrong... It's just... The clan cats are not use to a Kit like you. You are much different from the rest of them."

"How?"

"Um, well... You resemble a different animal in simple words."

"Which animal?"

"A fox."

"What's a fox?"

"It's a animal that lives in the forest that is somewhat like a dog and is are enemy but has pointed ears and a fluffy tail and a red coat."

"So I'm your enemy?"

"No! They are."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Why are they our enemies?"

"Because they steal the clan's prey at times. Prey we use to feed kits like you and elders and warriors."

Foxkit blinked then looked at herself. Staring at her long fluffy tail she looked at the white tip at the end and noticed the russet red pelt on her back. She bent down and gave a lick at a tuft of her fur and cocked her head slightly before looking back at her father, "So... They are going to be mad I look like a fox?"

Rowanclaw sat down tired of standing and stared at his daughter, "Well I'm not sure, just don't give them any reasons to be mad at you okay..."

Foxkit nodded, "I promise. I'll be good." Staring past her father and seeing the light out of the nursery she mewed slightly, "Can I go out there?"

Applefur wrapped her tail tighter around the kit, "I don't think so, you have just opened your eyes I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." The she-cat explained to her kit.

Foxkit glared at her mother, "I want to go!"

Rowanclaw let out a _mrrrow _of laughter as he saw his stubbornness arise in his kit, "Ah, just let her go outside and explore I'm sure there's nothing to wrong with her exploring."

Foxkit's eyes lit with glee as she jumped from her mother's grasp and bounded out and under her father who quickly stood up when he saw the little furball charging straight towards him. "And there she goes..." He meowed.

Racing out of the nursery the sunshine exploded into her eyes blinding her for a few moments until her eyes adjusted to its new environment. She stared in amazement it was surrounded by enormous tall trees that seemed to touch the sky and showered the camp with much protection. Foxkit clawed the dirt under her paws and purred, it was moist from the mist coming out from the lake near by and soft. She waddled more out into the clearing looking things to look at but there was almost to much to look at. Not looking where she was going she suddenly hit something hard yet soft. Jumping back but not being able to balance she fell over and then quickly scrambled to get back up to see what she had bumped into. Her eyes widened as she looked at the dead body of a sparrow. She had yet to learn that, that thing in front of her is what she was supposed to actually survive off of.

_W-What's wrong with it? Is it sick? Someone should help it!_

Before she could run off to get someone a tall dark ginger she-cat stepped forward and twitched her whiskers at the sight of the kit scared of fresh-kill, "Are you scared of something that is dead? No worries little one this prey cannot harm you. Even alive it cannot harm you."

Foxkit stared at the tall warrior in awe, "Uh... But... I don't understand."

The she-cat thrashed her tail slightly showing her amusement, "This animal died in respect to feed our clan. There's not much to understand. It was their time to die to become food for the clan so that we strive in life and don't end up well... Dead."

Foxkit blinked and then strangely felt uncomfortable, "Um, who are you?"

"That's Russetfur!" A sharp meow came from behind her making Foxkit jump. Twisting around she noticed a large brown tom with a large gash across his back. But from the looks of it, it was a scar. Jumping down from the rock he was perched on he trotted over to where Foxkit sat and glared at her, "I'm Ratscar...Your Rowanclaw's and Applefur's kit aren't you?"

Foxkit nodded.

"Russetfur, do you not see this? Look at this kit, she has bad omen written all over her. Its a sign from Starclan!" Ratscar growled.

Russetfur glared at Ratscar, "This is nothing but a kit, and Littlecloud has yet to say a thing about the kit. I have yet to see any bad signs from Starclan, and its not even my place to make judgment." Looking down on the kit she sternly looked at her, "This is your time to take your leave. Run along now."

Foxkit got to her weak paws and started to hop away. Racing back into the nursery and into her mother belly she began to shake.

_I don't understand what I did wrong... I'm just like everyone else right? I'm a cat right? So why is everyone mad at me...? I just look a little different that's all..._

Nuzzling into her mother's plump stomach she sighed and rest her head along her mothers tail, and from there she found herself beginning to drift off into sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

(A/N: Yes. Hello. Its been awhile. I'm starting a new story. Yay. Kinda forgot about others kinda cause they are a lost cause. But I'm putting a lot of effort into this one so LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE ! Dont just read it cause thats stupidly annoying and its rude. Just saying... I took the time to write this so please can I get some feedback even if its just a 'good job' …... Dont give me a good job honestly write something a writer actually wants to see for a review lol. But anyways I plan on making this in a really good storyline. Its going to have a pretty good plot. Havent thought of one as of yet BUT I have an Idea but As you kinda figured cause it already says. OC X Jayfeather. Cause poor little jayfeathers gets no love :( Awwww... So anyways ! REVIEW!)


	2. Chapter 1

Warriors- Veil of the Red

Chapter 1

(**A/N: If you wish to understand what little Foxkit looks like to get a better understanding. Simply google images Somali Kitten. Enjoy.)**

_It hurts, it hurts a lot. Almost as if I'm on fire. What is it?_

Opening her eyes she watched as flames engulfed her licking at the air and devouring everything in its path. Staring in horror the kit mewed for her mother and father and began to run where the blaze had not stricken. Rushing blindly hardly able to see where she was going her eyes began to water as she saw blood seeping out from the flames.

_W-what's going on? Applefur? Rowanclaw? Is this really happening? How I don't understand!_

It was then when Foxkit dropped into a pool of water and began to drown. Underwater with eyes wide with fear bubbles escaped from her muzzle and arose to the surface as she meowed in the water. She began to sink to the bottom as she stared at the surface where the sun shone so bright she sighed out what breath she had left and closed her eyes.

_I know... It's because I was different..._

"Fox dung! The roof is leaking again!" Applefur hissed as she noticed her daughters pelt soaking.

Foxkit jolted awake and jumped up realizing it was all a dream. Looking around she figured her dream was probably from the stupid leak. She twitched her whiskers and sat down on her hind legs where she then furiously began to lick herself smoothing out her dampened fur. Finishing with her last lick she stretched and yawned while looking around the nursery with an annoyed look on her face. It felt too crowded now with Snowbird's Two kits Swiftkit and Oakkit along with Dawnpelt's three kits; Tigerkit , Fernkit, and Nightkit. With all the small kits running around the now two moons old kit she couldn't help but feel cooped up,"I wanna go be a apprentice now! I want to go find me some fish-faced Riverclan warriors and rip them to shreds!" She growled as she jumped on her mothers tail as if it were a Riverclan warrior she was pouncing on.

Applefur let out a strong loud purr of amusement as she watched her kit play with her tail, "Young thing, your but two moons. But don't worry I'm sure soon very soon Blackstar will announce you as Foxpaw! The greatest apprentice Shadowclan has ever seen!"Her mother purred even louder.

Foxkit's eye's widened, "Me? Foxpaw?" Taking a moment to grasp the idea of being an apprentice and being able to go out into the forest and do warriorish time things almost overwhelmed the kit. She sat there in a daze as she daydreamed of running through the forest all day long without a care in the world. With no one to judge her for how she looked she could just run wild and be happy all day long then come home and sleep! She could even sleep in her own nest! She couldn't wait. Foxkit raised her eyes at her mother and smirked, "I'm going to be the best just you wait and see Applefur!" With that she turned on her hind legs and bolted out of the nursery and into the raining clearing there Littlecloud sat in front of Russetfur who seemed quite relax until they both saw the kit. Littlecloud couldn't help but always tense up when the kit came around him, for Russetfur she actually enjoyed the young kit finding her pelt and appearance quite unique.

"Morning Foxkit," Russetfur purred, "Nice weather were having huh?"

Foxkit shook her pelt from the drizzling, "Feh! I hate the water! Its too wet!"

Littlecloud couldn't help but let out a _mrrrow_ of laughter as well as Russetfur.

Foxkit blinked in confusion, "What? What I say?" She hissed as her coat puffed out making her look ten times her size. Snickering Russetfur cuffed the kits ear and twitched her own, "Run along us older cats have business to discuss."

Rolling her faded blue eyes the fox like kit bounded off from the two cats. Watching the rain drops she found them very interesting yet very annoying when they would hit her nose causing her to sneeze. Running around the camp and under some of the passing by cats legs she mewed and purred loudly as she chased the rain drops trying to catch them in her mouth. This was the first time she saw rain and she actually liked this water it was fun unlike the other annoying kind. Stopping suddenly with wide eyes Foxkit stared with absolute bewilderment.

_What...Is that?_

Stepping towards a a small form of water no bigger than her she looked over it with eyes big as an owls, "Whoa." she meowed. Wondering how deep it was she dipped her paw in the small pocket of water and found it to be hardly a paw step deep. Her eyes gleamed with delight and stepped a few feet back and then raced forward. Jumping into the patch of water she watched in delight as droplets splashed around her. Purring she jumped out and looked at the small empty hole then turned her head to see many more holes. Excited she raced to each one jumping in each splashing the water out of each one yowling in joy.

"Ugh!" A disgusted hiss sounded from besides her. Foxkit stopped jumping and looked up to Starlingpaw covered with mud that she had accidentally splashed all over the ginger tom. Her eyes widened, "I-I-I... I'm S-so... Sorry."

The drizzling rain seemed to disappear now but the clouds were still dark and the ground still very moist. Most cats had gone back inside except for the apprentices who were out collecting moss. Starlingpaw shook his head free from the mud on his face and glared at the kit; furry clearly was seen rising from tom. Foxkit in fear began to back away but felt herself back into something hard, turning around she gulped as she looked into the eyes of Pinepaw and Ferretpaw with a smirk on they're faces. She let out a soft yelp as she tried to get away but Pinepaw had pinned her tail with her foot.

"Heh, it's that kit that everyone was mumbling about Stralingpaw. Supposedly she's suppose to bring trouble." Pinepaw smirked.

Foxkit looked at the black she-cat that glared at her with yellow glazed eyes. A shiver ran down her spine as her gaze returned to Starlingpaw who had finished shaking the mud off him.

_Help...Rowanclaw...Applefur... Help..._

Ferretpaw placed his paw on the back of her neck and pushed her face into the muddy earth while yowling with laughter as Foxkit's cries were muffled with the dirt.

_Are they going to kill me? Do cats in the same clan kill each other? Why are they doing this?_

Starlingpaw smirked as he lifted his head slightly signaling for them to release her. Foxkit's eyes opened widely as she gasped for air. Her eyes watering staring at the three with terror, "I never did anything to you guys... I just jumped in the water I didn't mean to g-" Finding herself being flung into another pocket of water which dampened her fur with mud and dirt making her look like a blob of mud she mewled in a heartbreaking tone,"I'm sorry..." Her meow was dry, "What did I ever do?"

Pinepaw glared at the kit with hatred in her eyes, "You've done nothing but brought worry upon our clan! If I were leader I would just have you killed even if you were a kit! I wouldn't want to sacrifice my clan for some stupid deformed cat!" She hissed.

"I'm not deformed!" Foxkit yowled and shook the mud from her pelt, anger raging in her body. "You really are going to pick on me just because I'm smaller than you? Just because I look a bit different than you? Just because I resemble some stupid forest creature I supposedly am a bad omen right? Well your brains are all full of _fox_ dung if you ask me!" Foxkit was going to stand up for herself no matter what she could take them on she had the fire in her heart.

Starlingpaw rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Pinepaw smirked and jumped on Foxkit with unsheathed claws and grasped the kit by the scruff and began whipping her around. "Sorry Foxkit, love the ambition but we don't need you. So go die okay?" Starlingpaw spoke as he walked away from the mess.

Limping back into the nursery beaten badly, fur ripped from her pelt, front left paw held to her chest too sensitive to walk on,her back right leg dragging due to numbness, eyes barley open and nose all scratched up.

_Nothing makes sense..._

Foxkit noticed Applefur and Dawnpelt having a conversation until her mother suddenly look straight up, it was probably the smell of mud and blood. Applefur shot up and looked straight at her with owl eyes. Dawnpelt stood up and walked besides her too see what was wrong then took in the same sight and stopped in her tracks. Then in sync, both queens bolted over to the kit carrying her over to Appefur's nest. Questioning her on everything, what happened, how it happened, who was there, where it happened, did someone do this too you, was it another clan cat? Etc.

Foxkit just waited for them to stop talking and then answered, "...I fell down the gorge... while I was out playing in the forest... but I still wanted to hunt even if I was hurt and I tried to catch a adder but it ended up hurting me a lot more... And the Starlingpaw ended up saving my life..." She lied.

Applefur shook her head then pressed her muzzle against her's, "Oh goodness what in Starclan were you doing in the forest? Uh, Hurry were taking you to LittleCloud! Come come..."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lying down in Littlecloud's nest for injured cats she sighed, she was bored. She wasn't allowed to move or do anything. Just lay there. Twisting her head around she noticed all the herbs stacked neatly in the den she was quite impressed and was actually tempted to go jump in them or eat some. But she resisted from her childish urges she would soon be a apprentice she had no time for games.

Littlecloud walked into the den entrance and stiffened when he saw Foxkit as always. He didn't say anything he just moved on to what he was doing and ignored her.

_Does he hate me too...?_

"Uh... Littlecloud?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you hate me?" She asked bluntly.

Littlecloud whipped around and looked at her with an intense gaze, "Hate you? Why that insane! As if I could hate my own kin."

"But you always ignore me... And you act all weird when I get around you... Like you believe I _am_ a bad omen..."

Littlecloud kept his mouth quiet for a moment, "No. no. Its not that. Its just, its strange to see such a different cat I'm not used to it. You don't understand yet young one but you will when your older hopefully."

"That's if I do get to be a warrior."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because …. Some say I'm better of dead."

Littlecloud stopped in his tracks. Foxkit watched as the medicine cat turned around and stared at her with fear, "Dead?"

"Uh huh...I figure I'm not really important..."

Littlecloud sighed, "Foxkit please don't think that. Whoever said that clearly is mousebrained. You know that you are very special! Now heal up... Because this moon you have a lot in store for you..."

Nodding the kit curled into a ball and tucked her nose under her tail and slowly began to drift into sleep forgetting about her pain, sorrow and grief.

Littlecloud watched Foxkit's chest start to move slower and slower then when it was at its slowest decided to leave the den. Bounding across the clearing with excitement in his paws he still was confused on why he was doing this. Rushing into the Warriors den he raced in front of Russetfur's nest and stared hard at her, "Your going to have to help me out!"

*.*.*.*.*.*

(A/N: Yeah i'm awesome like that. Leaving you with a cliffy. Thatjust shows how much I love you... If You guys are awesome and I get reviews not just your rude people who just read without reviewing which is rude! I repeat! RUDE~! I take the time to write this for you people! The least you could do is god damn review!But anyways, I'm having a lot of fun with this. Have a plot sorrta set up with this all I can say is... THIS WILL BE LONG LOL. So enjoy. )


	3. Chapter 2

Warriors- Veil of the Red

Chapter 2

**(A/N: Okay well Im just saying there has hardly been a lot of reviews. I was hoping for a lot more so what the heck is up with that. Well With school over soon I'm hoping to get chapters up a lot more now. Thats all I really have to say. Enjoy.)**

She ached; her legs still numb yet thriving with pain and her neck with a kink in it only making it worse for her. Foxkit could all but rest her head on her forepaws and await until she could recover. It had only been three days since her '_fall _' in the forest. Littlecloud was usually checking in on her constantly; worried if she wasn't healing right, it was strange how she wasn't recovering fast enough. Due to this Littlecloud began to believe that her slow recovery was a sign of weakness and in the future would make her a weak Warrior.

Foxkit would casually shift from side to side trying to adjust her position to be in a more comfortable posture drawing Littlecloud's gaze, "Do you want to try and stand?" He meowed as he dipped his head reaching for a herb. Foxkit's dark, glassy, blue eyes flashed opened and fixed right onto the Medicine cat.

_Is he mouse-brained or just plain stupid?_

Scoffing almost she clawed the warm ground before her and started to purr, "I'd rather not... Because if I hurt myself even more I'm going to be mad..." Tiny mewls from outside suddenly drew in her attention in. Stopping she turned around and saw Nightkit, Fernkit and Tigerkit playfully jumping on each others tail's and having fun.

"Loser, you can't get me I'm going to be leader one day so I'm too quick for you!" Mewed Fernpelt as she pelted along the clearing, bounding from one spot to another. Her soft light brown tail whipping behind her. There was a sudden yowl in the air and then silence. Then there was Nightkit standing over Fernpelt with her neck in his mouth.

"Nightkit!" Tigerkit hissed and raced into him colliding with his flank knocking Fernpelt out of his grasp, "What was that for, you could have hurt her?"

Fernpelt whimpered as she curled her tail around her and scurried behind Tigerkit, "Geez, I didn't mean attack me! We are just playing..." She mewed.

Nightkit huffed out his chest and sat down with a 'Hmph' while glaring at the two, "She's just weak! What a baby... She's going to be a kit for the rest of her life."

"Don't be such a TigerStar!" Fernkit hissed.

Watching from afar, Foxkit's whiskers above her eyes twitched and raised as she beheld the small altercation between her den-mates, "He thinks he's so cool... Like he can boss people around..." Sudden flashes of the three apprentices attacking her the other day raced through her mind. They thought they could boss her around just cause she was different... Just cause she was smaller. Shaking her head softly she curled herself into a ball and laid her tail softly upon her black nose; drifting into sleep.

_What...What's that?_

Opening her dark gloomy blue eyes she stared across the den, something was clearly wrong.

"_Get up!"_ A voice shouted behind her but when she twisted her head there was nothing there. She gulped the lump in her throat and flattened her ears, she was scared.

The voice started to echo in her mind, "_Get up... Get up... Get up!" _It went on and on persistent to get her up.

Foxkit knowing that if she tried to stand her legs would collapse under her tried anyways. Expecting to find a hard way up she pushed to hard and sprung up to her surprise and landed softly on her paws. _What is this..._ Her legs felt no pain, in fact she felt a bit stronger than before in her legs. Shaking the strange event off she was determined to find out what was going on.

There was a sudden gust of wind that rushed out the entrance and a gray colored cat ran out; a cat whom Foxkit had never seen before, "Hey! W-who are you?" She meowed as she bounded after him through the entrance of the den. Her pupils widened as darkness engulfed her, almost as if it was seeping like blood towards her. She hissed softly and started to move on, but there was something very ominous about the clearing, even the entire camp.

There were no cats.

Usually there were cats walking around at night going to hunt but she heard not a single breath nor stir. Creeping towards the Warrior's den she peered softly inside, poking her nose in first before her fiery, russet colored fur became exposed at the entrance, "Hello?" She mewed softly and expected a stir of cats or maybe one of them to hiss at her to leave. But there was nothing she even started to notice some of the Warrior's nest empty.

In fear she began to run, she ran as fast as her little paws could take her! She needed to get out of this place, something was seriously wrong, she had to find Applefur! There was a sudden _thump_ as Foxkit ran into something warm and soft knocking her back. Falling backwards onto her tail she yowled in pain as she stood up and quickly looked up to see what had stopped her in her path.

_No! No! No! No-! This can't be happening !_

Bodies of her clan were stacked high as if they were apart of the fresh-kill pile. Eye's wide with fear even though dead mouth's gaping open and blood dripping from their muzzles and eyes. It was a mass murder of the camp and Foxkit had not been invited, "Applefur!" The kit shouted with grief in her mew as she saw her mother's limp body wedged between the other two queens of the nursery, "Mom! It's okay! I'll save you!" Foxkit desperately screeched as she tried to climb up the mountain of cat but as soon as she stepped forward one of the clan cats bit her paw. She yowled in pain, "Applefur! Help! What's going on?" And the voice returned, "_This is your future..."_

Twisting furiously around with eyes burning with frustration and anger she hissed ferociously at the wind, "What do you mean my future? Is Applefur okay then, am I just dreaming? Who are you? What's going on?" There were so many question, yet so few answers.

A sudden gust of wind pushed the kit forward , Foxkit to scratch at moist dirt below her claws hoping to gain her own stance once again. Toppling over due to all the pressure from the wind Foxkit yowled in pain, "Stop!" Getting to her feet she began to glare at the darkness, "What do you want from me...?" She hissed.

This was when a large gust of wind began to pursue her and began to whirl around the kit forming a dust cloud around her. Rocks sputtered out of the tornado she stood in, striking her hard knocking her helpless body around. She yowled in pain and terror, this was when two glowing blue eyes appeared in the dust tornado and stared at her intensely. Noticing the eyes she stared with her own wide-eyed as the eyes then took shape of a cat's body. _It was that gray cat..._

"Who... are you...?" Foxkit meowed while clawing at the ground to make sure her light body wasn't blown away.

The cat blinked and bowed his head, "I'm the one who is going to stop you from your reign of terror." The cat suddenly lifted its head and walked into the dust cloud closing the distance between them, to the point where her nose was touching the unknown cat's,"Take head, remember these eyes, for they will be the last thing you see one day." The cat hissed harshly as its glowing eyes intensified.

Foxkit stared not daring to spew a tiny little mew. _I don't understand anything he said... My reign of terror?_ Looking back and squinting her eyes she could see the bodies of her clan mates and her mother lying limp, _I'm going to cause that...?_ Turning back around she looked back the cat and shrieked as the cat attacked her.

"I'm not a fox though!" Foxkit jolted awake from her horrible nightmare panting with eyes wide. Imminently looking around she looked for a sign that this wasn't another dream. Finding a pang of relief as she saw Littlecloud rush in with a look of worry at her screams she sighed and let her muzzle fall into her paws, "I'm okay... The clan is okay..."

"Foxkit...?" Littlecloud mewed softly as he stepped towards the kit, "Is there something wrong, you seem anxious, hm?"

Not noticing the look of distress on her face she quickly shook it away the worried look, "I'm fine. Besides it not me you should be worried about." The last sentence she said more softly. The tom twitched his whiskers before huffing out a grunt, "Okay then, well I'll be on my way then."

Foxkit watch the great Littlecloud leave the den with concern in his step, but Foxkit could care less what he thought. Returning her gaze to herself she stared down at her white tipped paws with question in her eyes, _I wonder..._ Pressing her paws firmly against the ground she clenched her eyes together and pushed, and to her surprise she stood up. There was no pain, there was no trouble at all, in fact it was just like her dream, _Impossible..._

"**It's not fair to our clan, nor to any other clan of the forest! Why should ThunderClan be blessed with more hunting ground then ShadowClan, or RiverClan! Just because they helped us hear doesn't mean they are entitled to all the prey!**" A small brown warrior hissed at Blackstar who was known as _OakFur._

"What's with all the noise?" Nightkit jumped out of the nursery even louder than OakFur, "Is another clan attacking?"

Hearing all the commotion as well Foxkit couldn't help but be curious. Walking out into the clearing she peered through some others who had gathered around to see the small quarrel.

"We shouldn't have to deal with all of this! I say we attack ThunderClan and take the land we want by force!" Oakfur pressed on.

Blackstar, tall and broad shouldered glared at Oakfur, "Last time I checked _Warrior,_" He hissed, "I was the one running this Clan not you, but if you think you can do a better job then me... Please tell me so." The large tom dared the small tabby.

Watching Oakfur gulp Foxkit smiled, "That's what he deserves, how dare he try to boss Blackstar around." Foxkit admired Blackstar in every way possible, from the tips of his ears to the the bottom of his paw. Blackstar was one of the cats who came from the forest before this forest. She had heard tales of Blackstar how he had taken on a whole giant clan with Firestar, TallStar, and Leapordstar defeating the cat named Scourge. She had heard of how fierce this master of battle was and how he was the right hand man of Tigerstar at one point. She didn't know to much about Tigerstar but she knew he was bad news but a well respected Warrior who was too set on pride and power. To Foxkit, she felt lucky to be on the same side as Blackstar not ever wanting to be his opponent. She even hoped one day she didn't ever have to fight, she hated fighting but if she had to, she'd fight to the death for Blackstar.

She was knocked out of her thought's as Applefur brushed along her flank to see as well what was going on. Foxkit calmed her fur and returned her gaze to the two Warriors.

"I'll say it once more, we have plenty of fresh-kill if things become desperate I shall go and make sure _I_ take care of things. Know your place Warrior, you do not make decisions for this clan or influence others." Foxkit watched as Blackstar's gaze looked upon her, "While everyone is out here, I might as well finally make an apprentice to this Clan."

Foxkit's eyes widened, "What?"

**[A/N: I"M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I kept writing it but it kept deleting off my laptop and stuff so I had to keep on rewrittting this and I never had time. But now I finally did and blah blah blah I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. Also, If you don't Review your just as mean as the apprentices who bullied Foxkit. MEAN! And your wasting my time because I want critque's and ideas for this story I want people to get involved. Anyways I hope you loved it! YEAH LOVED IT! And I'll be coming out with a new chapter soon. Buh byeeee]]**


	4. Chapter 3

Warriors- Veil of the Red

Chapter 3

[A/N: Sorry for not writing in such a long time, I keep telling myself I will, but I put it off and blahh blahh overall I just get lazy. But with school coming up I will try to get more in the WRITING mood. So yeah ;p without further ado! Foxkit~!]]

-x-

_I-Is... Is this really happening?_

The cats of the clan followed the eyes of the leader, his gaze resting upon the older kit sitting besides the Red-furred She-cat. The eyes of the cats seemed harsh and cold as the stared the kit down; yellow eyes glowing bright in the sunlight. Whispers raced amongst the cats in judgment of Blackstar's decision to make Foxkit an apprentice, some cats whispered that they didn't want their kits to train alongside with her, and that she shouldn't even be a warrior and should have been killed at birth.

Foxkit bent her head down hearing the commotion, knowing that her clan had wanted her dead and thought so ill of her made her want herself dead too. _Why couldn't I have just been born into a family of foxes? Or been eaten by foxes...? I'm sure everyone would be happy then..._ She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her mother's pelt press firmly against hers protectively. Foxkit looked up at Applefur; a fierce Warrior her mother truly was, if possible Foxkit wanted to be just like her one day.

Applefur kept a stern gaze at her clan and huffed at the arrogance of her clan mates, "A pity, you call yourselves clan cats of the warrior code yet here you are picking on a defenseless kit! Ashamed of yourselves you should be!" She hissed with rage but still holding her stern steady posture, "To think I thought of ShadowClan to be this _great, non-judgmental _Clan..." She huffed again, "I was wrong clearly if you are judging my kin simply on her appearance!"

The clan went silent after Applefur spoke. BlackStar let out a _purrr_ of amusement and walked towards Foxkit and Applefur. He stopped a tails length in front of them and bent his head down towards the kit who could easily be mistaken for a fox cub, "So, do you think you can be an Apprentice and one day become a Warrior? Or do you want to be a kit the rest of your life?"

Foxkit's eyes widened at the fact BlackStar was so close to her asking such a question, of course her answer would be she wanted to be a Warrior, but... She cringed at the memories of the older apprentices picking on her and flinging her around, what if it was worse when she was an apprentice and its Warriors picking on her not weak apprentices. Foxkit shook her head fiercely she wouldn't let some stupid cats scare her away from what she was _destined _to be! She was determined to be a Warrior, and no matter what, she would work hard as an apprentice and become one. Even if she was tormented by older apprentice's and even older, stronger Warrior's, she will keep on going. Looking straight up at Blackstar her eyes were bright as she met his deep dark blue ones, she wasn't afraid anymore! She would face every challenge head on!

"_**I Want To Be a Warrior!"**_

-x-

Russestfur raced into the nursery where Applefur viciously licked at Foxkit's coat, making sure her daughter looked perfect for her first day of training. The Brown She-cat let out a _mrrow _of happiness as she neared the two, "I just returned back from one of my patrols and heard of the wonderful news! Your finally an apprentice... Foxpaw!" Russetfur said with pride.

Foxpaw buried her head between her paws at her embarrassment from all the attention she was getting, its not that she didn't like it, it was just that she wasn't used to positive attention.

A loud purr rumbled in Russetfur's throat at the sight of Foxpaw. Coming up to Applefur she plopped down and began to bathe herself, "So who is your mentor?"

"Ratscar..." Applefur answered sternly in between licks. Clearly she was not happy with Blackstar's choice of a mentor for her daughter but she trusted Blackstar.

Foxpaw was honestly somewhat scared to have Ratscar as her mentor, he already despised her, now he got stuck with her, making him probably hate her a million times more. Foxpaw sighed, it seemed she couldn't do anything right. She suddenly felt herself being nudged hard in her rear and jumped up at the annoyance, twisting around she found it to be her mother nudging her, "Go on now, Russetfur is going to take you to collect moss for the elders."

Foxpaw turned to face Russetfur with a look of shock, "Moss? W-What about border patrol? And Battle Training? A-And! A-And..." She dropped her head in realization, "Is this the only way I could be made a Apprentice; go do petty jobs and not learn anything... I'll never be a Warr-" Foxpaw was interrupted by a _mrrrrrow_ of laughter from Russtfur.

"Moss collecting is a task all apprentice's, all the time! It's a job that even skilled Warriors do! Being an apprentice and a Warrior is all about helping your Clan, and sometimes that means going to collect new bedding for the Elders and Queens." Russetfur explained, her tail twitched in amusement due to Foxpaw's outburst.

Foxpaw felt as if she had the brain of a mouse, _Don't be so Mouse-brained... Shouldn't assume so fast if you want to be a good Warrior, Duh! _She sighed to herself and then gave a perplexed look to the brown She-cat, "But, Ratscar is my mentor shouldn't he be taking me?" Its not that she wanted him to, Foxpaw was just curious why Russetfur was taking her.

"I thought I would save you some tension the first day and take you out myself, I'm positive Ratscar wouldn't mind. He's probably in his den sleeping away dreaming of hunting mice." She huffed at the thought as she stood up and began to walk out of the nursery, "Say goodbye to this place, tonight you sleep in the 'Apprentice's Den.' Now, lets begin your first day as one."

-x-

Because Shadowclan's territory was all forest there were lots of places that you could get lost within the trees, being that they all looked the same. Russetfur explained to Foxpaw to use her nose and follow the scent markings in case she ever got lost and it would lead her back to the camp. Foxpaw had never been so far out in the Forest before, in fact she'd never really been out of the camp. There was so much to see, so much to smell, so much to feel. The soft yet overpowering scent that seemed to clear her nose came from the large tree's that almost touched the skies. The leaves on those tress's were pointy and they fell all over the place, they also grew brown shaped cones that looked like small bee hives. Russetfur told her to be careful of them because they drop sometimes and can hurt if it hits you in the head.

The forest floor was even more extraordinary, little sticks with plump tops on them with spots grew all over the place. Whatever they were she remembered seeing them in Littlecloud's medicine supplies before. Moving away from sight-seeing she rushed to catch up to Russetfur who was barely in-sight now, she was almost to the deputy until she heard a scamper against the forest floor. Her ears pricked up and her body suddenly dropped flat against the dry dirt. _What was that...?_

The scampering returned and this time closer. Little claws rushing against old leaves, breaking them and brushing up dirt. Foxpaw was starting to get excited, her tail twitched slightly and her eyes narrowed in on whatever was rushing towards her. The sound was getting closer, and closer! Until then!

_Aha!_ Foxpaw caught it, she didn't know what it was but she caught whatever was making that sound. She felt a sudden warm liquid ooze into her mouth, it smelled just at it tasted, a musky taste and smell. She blinked a few times before she heard more paw-steps and twisted around to see a wide eyed Russetfur.

Russetfur's eyes began to suddenly sparkle and she started to purr, "A Squirrel! I'm impressed Foxpaw, it's just as big as you! That's amazing for your first kill, and on your first day! I wish I could have you as my apprentice, Ratscar is truly lucky to have you." Russetfur walked up to Foxpaw and rubbed her tail against the She-cat, "I'm sure you will make a fine Warrior." She praised the Red-furred apprentice.

Foxpaw's eyes widened at everything she was being told, never has she been praised to such an extent, it was almost to much to bear. She tried with all her might not to bite to hard into the Squirrel, she wanted to take it home and show her mother it in one piece. She couldn't respond to Russetfur with the freshly killed prey in her jaws so she acknowledged her with a nod of her head.

"Well then, I'm sure the moss can wait tomorrow, I'm sure we can surprise the Elders with this instead. Come lets go." Russetfur began to move onwards back to camp.

-x-

Foxpaw walked into camp with her head held high with the large freshly killed prey in her mouth, she gloated just by how she walked in, her fluffy red and white tipped tail raised high like she was royalty. She smirked in her mind as the kits from her den looked at her squirrel with the eyes of an owl and whispered to each other. Foxpaw trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and stood there for a moment while she turned her head and peering out of one eye seeing the crowd she gathered, she huffed and threw the prey down in front of the mass of prey.

"Whoa!" Nightkit rushed over to her poking the squirrel with his nose and staring at the both of them in amazement, "You killed this? On your first day? Pinepaw hasn't even caught a squirrel yet! Your like the best!"

Foxpaw held her head up high, she liked being called that, _The best huh? _Foxpaw found herself being congratulated by her father and mother minutes later, some of the other apprentice's were also quite impressed with kill, but didn't really show it off, in fact they were jealous that Foxpaw was already making such an uproar.

Later that evening Foxpaw began to walk back to the nursery to go to sleep after a busy day. She couldn't believe how her day had turned out, starting out a kit and going to bed an apprentice. Foxpaw stopped, _Apprentice... I'm supposed to sleep in the Apprentice's Den..._ She took a good hard look at the entrance of the nursery and huffed out a sigh before she trotted over towards the Den of sticks; ducking her head underneath she entered a new home with unwelcoming glaring eyes.

"Uh! _It's _here!" A sharp meow rang out followed by annoyed meows and laughter.

Foxpaw entered with her head hung low not wanting to bother anyone, "H-Hey...D-Didn't mean to wake you guys up..." She looked around the dark den hoping to find a bed freshly made for her, at least that's what Russetfur told her, that there would be a nice moss bed for her. When she didn't notice one she turned to a unknown female and cocked her head, "Uh, I'm supposed to have a nest right?"

"Yeah." A familiar voice snickered.

Foxpaw looked up and followed the voice; _Pinepaw..._, "Then where is it?"

"I'm laying on it... My bedding was all dry and there was a twig in there that just kept poking my sides. But I really like this one, so I decided to take yours. You can have my old bedding though, its quite suitable for your kind... you know...A _Fox._" Pinepaw's whiskered twitched with amusement of his word choice as he curled up in his new bedding and closed his eyes to rest.

Something almost snapped in Foxpaw, she wanted to rip Pinepaw into tiny little pieces even if he got to her first, she just wanted to inflict some damage on him. How dare he do such a thing! She deserved that bedding, it was _her_ bedding! Twisting her head toward Pinepaw's old nest she scoffed and walked over to the old shriveled up moss. She turned around and began to kick away at it and walked towards to the corner of the den. Plopping down and making herself comfortable on the cold ground she ducked her nose under her forepaw as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. She would show these cats that they would not boss her around, and if they did, she wouldn't let them without a fight.

[[A/N: Ugh,,,, That only took me like 4-5 hours cause I kept stopping. Well I hope your adoring Foxpaw 3 cause she is mega adorable! For all you jayfeather fans. HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. So prepare for some mild Jayfeather x Foxpaw. Sadly its more of an Unrequited love ]:! SAD FACE! Till next time... Aidoo~]]


	5. Chapter 4

Warriors- Veil of the Red

Chapter 4

-x-

[[A/N: Gah~ guess who's back ^^ Yay~ /been such a long time. I sorry ]: So much drama going on in my life and school stuff and family issues. But I'm sure you'd rather not hear about that. Okay well, Remember when you review it makes me want to write more. When you just read and dont write reviews... your just a lazy scum bag. I know that I said I would have jayfeather in this chapter but im unsure if I want him in this one... So... Maybe... I'll see.]]

-x-

A light breeze shifted through Foxpaw's ear tips. She shuffled for a more comfortable resting position then when finding one jolted awake realizing it was her first day as a apprentice. It was the day to show everyone that she was a _cat!_ The young apprentice's eyes widened as she found herself staring at the fresh kill pile. She shook her head roughly believing she was still dreaming, there could be no way she could be staring at the Fresh-kill pile. She opened her eyes again and yet it was still there...

She quickly twisted around and noticed she was standing outside of the apprentice's den...

_I don't sleep walk...That means... Did they really? _

A look of hurt found its way onto her face. She felt her spirits drop as well as her shoulders. She figured that the other apprentice's pushed her out of the den while she was sleeping. The image of the juvenile cats waiting for her to fall asleep and sneaking up to her bedding and dragging her out by her scruff and throwing her out all the while laughing, came to her.

She let out a sharp disgusted breath, "They are the foxes..."

Suddenly a warm body of fur came up against hers and mixed with her pelt. Foxpaw quickly looked around to stare at the tall body of RussetFur. Seeing the comforting cat Foxpaw actually felt much more relaxed. Whenever RussetFur was around it seemed that everything was better. RussetFur was the only one that seemed to understand her, whenever she was around she felt less threatened by the clan.

The young cat perked up her ears as RussetFur's pelt bristled.

"Eh..." Foxpaw muttered slightly noticing RussetFur's uncomfortableness. She was going to wait for RussetFur to say something but when RussetFur suddenly looked down at her with questioning look she couldn't help but yowl, "What?"

RussetFur's eyes closed and deep within her throat a loud purr began to erupt, "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you were the only one up, morning jitters, or other apprentice's giving you a hard time..."

Foxpaw's eyes widened. Was it really possible that the deputy knew about how the Apprentice's had been bullying her? Foxpaw took a deep breath and held it in scared to breathe.

RussetFur looked at apprentice with confusion, wondering why she was acting so strange, "Foxpaw... Are you okay... Did you eat a bad mouse? Your face looks all twisted."

_She doesn't know..._

She sighed, "No,No, I'm fine. Just excited for my first day as an apprentice." She lied.

The Deputy bowed her head, "Well then, It seems as if the rest of the apprentice's are waking up. I should take my leave to set up patrols... You go hurry and find Ratscar." She quickly turned around and left, taking her beautiful brown fur with her.

Foxpaw sighed, she was no longer excited being an apprentice. She honestly thought a lot of things would change once she was apprenticed.

Hearing shuffling in the den and not wanting to face another confrontation Foxpaw scurried towards the Warrior's den. As she raced over towards the other side of the forest floor, the sun which began to bleed through the sky, made its way through the tall pine trees. It kissed the forest floor like oozing honey, and warmed the den's waking the cat's of the forest. Morning yawn's could be heard all across the camp, cries from the kits and arguing of the apprentice's and the bickering of the elders.

The Warriors began to exit from the den one by one, yawning and stretching in the golden sunlight. Some even went to find a nice patch of sunlight to sun bathe. It was Greenleaf, getting warmth while you could was a blessing from Starclan. Queens had found their way with their kits outside to find a nice patch of sun. It was truly a beautiful day.

"Are you just going to stand there... Your honestly as much use as a dead fox!" A harsh yowl came from behind Foxpaw. She automatically recognized it as Ratscar's and bowed her head as he walked past her to go to the Fresh-kill pile. He sneered in displeasure seeing nothing he liked, twisting around he looked at the apprentice, "I don't like you... Lets make that clear. I have no intention of making you a Warrior or teaching you anything and if you feel like going to tell some other cat you want a new mentor, too bad. Your stuck with me, and trust me I'm not too happy about it either." He began to walk away to find his own spot to bathe in the warm sun, "Why couldn't you just have died...?" He hissed.

Foxpaw dropped her head between her legs, she was hurt. Her own mentor was saying such cruel things to her. She had never done nothing wrong to him, or anyone for that matter. Even if she did she was truly sorry for it and would do everything in her power to make up for it. She shook her head and looked back towards Ratscar walking away. She chased after him, "Because I am going to be a Warrior!" She yowled proudly. Running in front of him stopping him from entering a patch of sun she glared at him, "I want a task, I am a Apprentice now I need a task right? You may not want to teach me anything or be a mentor but that doesn't mean your going to stop me from being a Warrior..." She softly meowed.

The older cat wrinkled his nose in frustration and disbelief at her disobedience. He was furious that a mere kit was trying to threaten _him!_ The thought of this stupid cat being a Warrior gave him chills. He knew she would just bring misery to the clan. He began to glare at the apprentice, "The elder's have been complaining about flea's and ticks. Go clear their fur of them, go get mouse-bile from Littlecloud." He sneered.

_At least it's something..._

She sighed and walked passed him, eyes glued to the ground. It was so unfair how he was treating her like she was some... _Fox._ She growled slightly and stormed over to the medicine cat's den, "Mouse-Bile!" She roared, angry and not wanting to waste her time.

Littlecloud looked up from another cat he was treating and twitched his whiskers, "Eh..?"

"Did I not say it loud enough?" Her voice carried a heavy load of sarcasm.

Littlecloud rolled his eyes, "No, I heard you. I mean for what I'm not just going to give it to you." He went onto kneading the other cat's stomach.

Foxpaw sighed while plopping down on her side, "Ratscar said he doesn't plan on making me a warrior and mentoring me," Her tail dusted dirt away from her body as it flopped around furiously on the ground, it looks like he's just going to be giving me so-so jobs...I'll never be a Warrior."

Littlecloud rolled the moss filled of Mouse-bile towards the depressed cat, "Ratscar does not decide if you become a Warrior or not, Blackstar does. Just try to do what he says... Ratscar is a good cat. He just takes some warming up to."

Foxpaw let out a long exhausted breath and stood up, she examined the moss and quickly reached down to pick it up with her mouth. Quickly she spat it out, yowling in disgust and pain, "It taste horrible! Disgusting! Mouse-dung! Uhhh!" Words could not explain the taste that was featuring itself in her poor mouth. She yowled in pain and looked at Littlecloud for help but only found a snickering cat. Her eyes widened, "Ho-how! Dare you!"

"You woul..You would think... That the name Mouse-bile would not want to... Make you pick it up... by your mouth..." He meowed between snickers.

She glared at the Medicine cat and began to roll the moss ball out of the den without another word to the cat.

-x-

"Ow! Can you not try to kill me you stupid _Fox_!" An Elder hissed violently as Foxpaw dabbed a cut with the mouse-bile.

"S-Sorry..." She went onto searching the Old She-cat's fur for ticks and dabbing the moss ball here and there. With each pat of the moss she watched as a small black body fell off the white fur. Even though she was doing good in her task she wanted to be doing good in a task like patrolling or fighting off ThunderClan or RiverClan Warriors, even hunting! She was lost in thought when a yowl came from outside the elders den. She recognized RussetFur's Mew.

Foxpaw turned around considered and unsure why Russetfur was back from patrol so soon, "RussetFur...?" She mewed softly.

RussetFur's eyes were bright with excitement, she raced into the den next to Foxpaw and curled her body around the young one, "Your going into the woods, for a hunt." She purred.

_A hunt... Me? I'm going to catch my first prey!_

Foxpaw's eyes were wide as she turned around to look at RussetFur, "W-What... Are... you serious? Don't yank my tail, I really get to go hunt?" Her eyes were wide and filled with excitement.

Russetfur twitched her whiskers, "Yeah, why wouldn't you be able to. I think if you are able to contribute to the clan, even on your first day as a apprentice that the clan may have a different outlook on you."

Russetfur had a point, Foxpaw looked at her with admiration, "Oh thank you... thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me! I will catch a hundred squirrels! No... A thousand!" Foxpaw excitedly jumped around.

Russetfur rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the den, "Well are you coming or just going to flop around like a fish out of water?" She mewled.

Foxpaw stopped, her long fluffy tail seized to a halt as well and she quickly bounded behind her, "So Where do I start Are you going to show me what to do? Am I gonna learn some battle techniques along the way? How about my first Battle practice scar?" Her mind rushed with thoughts. The fact that she was finally going to get a chance to hunt was good enough, she was going to show her clan she was _no_ fox! She was a clan cat!

Russetfur rolled her eyes and carried on leading Foxpaw out of the camp to the forest.

-x-

Foxpaw's eyes were wide as she took in the beautiful scents and tall pines. They were magnificent and spectacular in every way shape and form. Her paws hurt from the pine needles she stepped on, but that didn't matter to her, the calming smell that came from them eased the pain and tension in her paws. Being she was a Shadowclan cat, her paws we tight and thick padded so the pine needles hurt less then they would for the other clan cats.

There was a sudden _THUMP _and a medium sized object plummeted to the ground into front of Foxpaw causing her to jump ten feet in the air. Her fur was on its ends and her back was curled in defense. She hissed at the object and backed away until Russetfur came trotting over snickering, "Don't be frightened... It's only a Pineball." Foxpaw calmed down at Russetfur's words and examined the Pineball. It was brown and had rough-edgy looking spikes that didn't look sharp but more rounded.

"A Pineball?" Foxpaw questioned.

"Yes, they fall from the Pine's when I guess they are fully grown. We keep a few in our camp because they tell us when a storm is coming." Russetfur began to turn and walk away.

Foxpaw's eyes widened in fascination, "Really? How?" She raced along side the deputy.

"Well, we don't really know how but the Pineball's edge's close when a storm is coming." The older cat explained.

Foxpaw looked down, there was so much about the world that she hadn't known, and so much she had yet to learn. She suddenly heard a rustling sound to the right of her. She stopped and instantly crouched, she didn't know what came over her. She felt the dirt beneath her feet and clawed at it slightly feeling the earth. Her first hunt...

RussetFur stopped and just examined her. Even though she knew she had no experience in hunting she wanted to see what this young one had within.

The apprentice crouched kept her body almost glued to the earth, her belly almost skimming the dirt. She stalked the sound until she saw the head of a squirrel pop up. Her eyes narrowed and she swallowed a large lump in her throat.

_This is your chance!_

She stalked closer, and closer. She maneuvered around twigs and Pineballs, anything which would sound alarm or give off her hunt. She allowed herself to be only a tails-length away from the squirrel; there she waited.

In silence she watched the squirrel feed on a nut, cracking it open with its teeth and devouring the treat inside. Foxpaw's eyes were narrowed into slits. She wanted to snarl at the prey, her fangs were showing and it was almost like venom was dripping from her teeth and pooling into a puddle below. There she crouched, waiting for the right moment.

The forest animal began to twitch and slowly began to move. This was when Foxpaw shook her flank in agony as she awaited her kill. She suddenly pounced from behind the bracken and by a few pawsteps missed the furball! She hissed in frustration and swung her unsheathed claws scathing the squirrel. The rodent quickly scampered away but with Foxpaw racing after it.

No way was she going to let her hunt go down in flames, she ran as if foxes themselves were snapping at her tail. The squirrel was in eye sight and she knew if she could keep on its trail and somehow corner it, it would be hers!

The rodent found its way up a tree and into a hole. Foxpaw hissed in frustration once again, but that wasn't going to stop her from getting her prey. She ran a few tail lengths back then ran forth at the tree. She flung herself at the bark with unsheathed claws and took hold of the bark. She scathed the bark as she fell a few inches but began to find the hang of it and make her way up.

_This kill is mine!_

One paw after another she found her way to a branch which led into the hole where the infamous Squirrel hid itself, "Come out to play Mr. Squirrel... Don't worry I don't bite... that hard." She chuckled in her head.

There was sudden rustling under her which drove her out of her hunting stage. She blinked a few times and looked around, _What th-_ The Rustling returned this time even closer. It was louder too! It was so loud it was probably scaring all the prey in the forest off into their dens. She hissed in fury now.

_Why I outta'-_

When she looked below she noticed something strange, it was a cat... A cat she had never seen before with a large stick in his mouth with strange scratches on it that was dragging against the ground. The silver-Grey cat strode on through the forest with this stick as if nothing was wrong, but there was something strange about this cat. His eyes... His eyes were cold as ice. They were blue and seemed to go on forever, and empty.

She glared at him, _Who is this ca-_

It was then when she remembered her dream... And how similar this cat was to her dream.

_Is this a sign from StarClan? Who Is this cat?_

Her eyes widened when she noticed RiverClan scent and Thunderclan scent all over the cat. _Intruder!_

Without a second thought as soon as this unknown cat got inches under her she jumped from her position and onto the cats back, biting hard into his neck yowling, "Intruder! Intruder!"

[[A/N: O.O! OMG! WHY FOXPAW! ]:! Lol... Well here it is... Kinda took me three days to write due to laziness... lol... And homework. Teehee~ Trying to study for driving permit . Which ! IS HARD if you wanna get it perfect! But yeah. I really worked hard on this one. And I hope you like this one... so yeah. Enjoy. Remember! REVIEW. People … or kitties. Who dont review... I hate you. And people who do review.. I love you. And You deserves COOKIES!]]


End file.
